


lovesick boys. | dunklaus

by rilayaskippen



Series: the happy!non-vfd!boardingschool!au! [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: M/M, a preview to a happy!boarding-school au i'm writing, dunklaus deserves more love thanks, i'm bad tags lmaoo, it's set at prufrock because i'm lazy, klaus & duncan & quigley are roommates, lemony & kit & jacques are teachers, lowkey this au is a mess but it's really fluffy, so are violet & isadora & fiona, sunny is at home with beatrice and bertrand, the first fic i'm posting on ao3 yeehaw, uhh quiglet & fionadora if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayaskippen/pseuds/rilayaskippen
Summary: uhh a cute and kind-of angsty first kiss scene for dunklaus in my happy!modern-ish!prufrock au?( mainly dunklaus but fionadora & quiglet if you squint lmaooo )





	lovesick boys. | dunklaus

**Author's Note:**

> song: would you be so kind by dodie, but the title is from lovesick boys by conan gray.

**Despite being in a dorm room at a high-class boarding school,** Duncan felt a sense of domesticity with Klaus. It wasn't something that was really normal for a 14-year-old, but he felt it anyway. The way that they could constantly sit together and listen to music on Klaus' Phonograph that belonged to his grandfather and not feel as if there was anything else more important was comforting to him. So, he would never tell the younger boy that he had feelings for him, as it would most certainly ruin that sense of comfort and friendship that felt so long but had only been 3 months for the pair. “Hey, do you think you have anything that isn't classical music, or like,  Little Shop of Horrors ?” Duncan teased, a small laugh coming out as he pried through the record crate that was perched on the bookworm's desk.

 

“Uhh, I think that there's some Daniel Caesar or Paramore in somewhere in the back,” Klaus hums, not even bothering to look up from his book about mushrooms that Fiona lent him a few days prior, causing the older boy's grin to deflate slightly. Duncan never understood how sometimes Klaus could be the most affectionate and compassionate person he ever had met, but other times, he seemed stone-cold and unaware of the boy's feelings. Granted, Duncan hadn't actually told him of the harbored feelings, but sometimes Duncan felt as if he knew somehow, even if he had tried hiding his feelings. (Although Isadora would often claim that it was more obvious that Quigley’s attempts of flirting with Violet.)

 

“Okay, I didn't expect you to have this type of music,” Duncan chuckles, thinking of Klaus just dancing around his room to songs like _ Japanese Denim _ or  _ Rose-Colored Boy _ . It was something Duncan didn’t expect from him; he always seemed to be the type of person to have a Spotify with either early 2000s Pop & R&B or Beethoven’s  _ Moonlight Sonata _ in playlists titled after his favorite books, or maybe even a Broadway Musical like  Anastasia . But while he was skimming through the fullest crate of the bunch, Duncan found a gold-mine. “Okay, is this seriously what I think it is?” He asks, pulling out a Vinyl that looked suspiciously like dodie’s 6/10 album and waves it in front of Klaus for a good minute before Klaus finally looks up and tries to grab it from Duncan's hand, to which Duncan jumps on top of the bed farthest from the sitting boy, bouncing on it before deciding to sit in a position elementary schoolers knew best as “criss-cross applesauce” but still far away enough for Klaus to not be able to reach the older boy without jumping on the bed or jumping high enough to grab the vinyl from his hand.

 

“Hey! Get your dirty mitts off of that, Duncan Quagmire!” Klaus says, dashing across the room to snatch the vinyl from Duncan's hand. But instead of actually landing it, he trips over the charging cord for his laptop and falls into the unsuspecting lap of the Quagmire boy. And before he could even manage to get up, both of the boys were already as red as a tomato. “S-Sorry,” Klaus apologizes, not even looking up at the boy as he knew he was the most red he ever had been in his life.  _ Great job Klaus, you fell into the lap of the guy you’ve had a crush on for almost an entire year _ , he chides to himself.

 

“I don’t think that was necessary for an apology, Klaus. It would be fun do that again sometime, you know, under different circumstances,” he replies, winking as he did. It felt so out-of-character for the older boy, considering Klaus was pretty sure that the former was a hetero through and through, but he just went along with it and guessed it was really just Duncan teasing him. “Now, I think it would be best to actually play some music, whether it be dodie or the Righteous Brothers or even Kenny Chesney at this point, I don’t really mind, as long as I get to dance.” 

 

Klaus sighed, eventually giving in. “Fine, we’ll play dodie. Only, however,” he said, tempting Duncan before he could fulling succumb to letting the older boy pick the music they would listen to, causing the older but shorter boy to giggle,  _ God, he had never giggled before _ , making Klaus consider that to be the better music compared to anything in his probably never-ending vinyl collection, “if I get to play  _ Would You Be So Kind?, _ because that’s clearly the best song she’s made.”

 

“I would’ve let you play it anyway, even though  _ Secret for the Mad  _ is better by a mile,” Duncan shrugs, grinning from ear to ear, also figuring that as time went by, Klaus would figure out that he would do literally anything for him, except maybe jumping off a cliff, and even then, if he had to save him because he was stuck in a circus caravan or something, he probably would. “But, is it possible we could dance?”

 

“I don’t know,” Klaus uneasily says, looking down in embarrassment, “I never really learned how to dance ballroom as a kid. Not even the Waltz or anything, even though my parents are big dancers.”

 

“You’re still a kid, Klaus. We both are. Plus, if anyone should be saying ‘as a kid’, it should be me, considering that, you know, I’m the older one.” Duncan chides as he turns on the music, grabbing Klaus’s hand, intertwining it neatly with his own.  _ His hands are so perfect, it’s like our’s were made for each other _ , Duncan thinks dreamily, wondering if they could ever hold hands in a different circumstance. “But don’t worry about dancing, you’ve got me to teach you,” he confidently assures, “my parents made sure we were pros at ballroom by we were 10,” winking at him, causing their cheeks that were no longer the color of tomatoes to go right back to that harsh color. 

 

“If I step on your foot, don’t get mad at me,” Klaus replies, knowing how much of a failure at dancing he was before even trying to dance with Duncan. He starts stepping side-to-side, but before he can see Duncan’s wide grin, he looks down to make sure his feet aren’t on Duncan’s and manages to step on his foot and almost fall over.

 

“I could never get mad at you, Klaus. Believe me, I’ve tried,” Duncan assures after yelping at him, blushing even more when Klaus grabs onto his other hand to stand up better. And at this point, while it’s uncomfortable, they decide to dance with only dodie singing to them in the background, almost falling over a few times as they do. “Dude, at this point, you’re gonna end up falling on my lap and actually crushing me! I’m small, and fragile, and you-know,  _ gay _ !” And with that, Duncan realises what he says and almost immediately regrets it; he hadn’t told anyone but his sister & brother, and honestly he was kind of freaking out at this- he wasn’t really sure if there was a proper way to come out, but he knew this was definitely not the way to do it at all. He lets go of Klaus’s hands and walks over to the part of the room between his bed and the neighboring wall, and sits, putting his knees up and his head down, and starts crying. He was the emotional one of the triplets either way- and the one that probably would never get to date the boy he had been head-over-heels with for a couple months. He saw Klaus’s face- he knew he wasn’t gay, that was obvious by the way he favored Isadora & Fiona over him and Quigley- he just had his hopes up. That was all, there was nothing that made it seem like Duncan was the one favored anyways, they were just best-friends.

 

“What are you doing?” Klaus called, although Duncan was pretty sure that was just his imagination- he always imagined Klaus was talking to him like his guardian angel. But this time, without a doubt, it was real. The way that his voice bounced off the walls- it sounded more crisp, and even more endearing than what his subconscious could stir up, he never had that much sympathy for himself anyway.

 

Looking up at Klaus like a sad puppy, he sniffled, “What do you think, Klaus?” 

 

“That you’re crying for a reason that shouldn’t exist. If you think I’m homophobic or whatever, I’m not-”

  
“Well, obviously, your sister is the biggest bisexual, well, you know, besides my brother, I’ve ever seen. I mean that my feelings will obviously never be reciprocated, like, ever.” Duncan replied, laughing at his own misery.

 

“Well, muchacho, if you like someone, I’m pretty sure they’d like you back. No doubt about it.”   
  
_ Well, you don’t like me, so yeah, my feelings aren’t exactly reciprocated. _ Duncan thought, not even figuring out what Klaus meant. And he also didn’t realize he said it out loud too.

 

“You realize that I’m a bigger gay than you are, right, Duncan?” Klaus replied, spooking Duncan out of his funk and even causing him to jump slightly.

 

“Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Duncan asked, although it was more a question to himself than anyone else.

 

“You did, Dunc. No offense, but you have the worst Gaydar in existence. I’m pretty sure even I could figure out that our teacher Jacques is Bi, same with our english teacher Lemony. Even though Jacques is a lot more of a disaster and if it wasn’t for the weird crush on my mom, I’d consider Lemony to be a sad gay or something. Also, if you’ve ever thought I had a thing for your sister or Fiona, that’s definitely not accurate, like at all. I mean, they’re attractive, but they’ve been dating for like, 2 months, and plus, girls aren’t really all that. I could never even remotely date one, hence me identifying as gay.”

 

“You’re joking with me, right?” Duncan replied, his eyes still puffy from crying.

 

“If I was, then why would I, be absolutely, hopelessly, in love with you?”   
  
“Wait, slow down, did you just say that YOU, Klaus Bertrand Baudelaire, the boy I’ve been in love with since that weird high-school reunion party like 2 years ago, are love with ME?”

 

“No shit, Sherlock!” Klaus replies, frustrated with how much obliviousness one tiny body could actually contain. “What I mean, is yeah, I am. I thought me constantly blushing and me being actually so nervous but giddy inside to hold your hands were enough of a clue, but I guess not. Now come on, you cute sap, get up before I carry you out of that corner.”   
  
“ _ C-Cute _ ?” Duncan said, shocked by the fact that the younger boy could just call him cute so easily.

 

“Well, I’ve poured my heart out to you, is there any reason why I couldn’t call you cute? Are there like, a couple more things I have to do to call you that?”   
  
“I just thought it was kind of nice for you to call me that- no need for you to unlock my semi-happy backstory, my dude.”

 

“Nice, dude-zoned by my crush/best-friend! How did you know what I wanted for Christmas?”

  
“Okay, Lemon Boy, settle down! No need to get so bitter all of the sudden.”   
  
“I kind of just expected something to happen. Like I don’t know-” Before Klaus could finish that sentence, he was cut off quickly by a pair of lips. His best-friend’s, chapstick-heavy, adorably soft, lips.  **Maybe everything would end up okay for the two.**

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so this is my first ever ao3 fic so go easy on me?  
> also, if you want to visit me on other websites where  
> i'm more popular (and where i actually post stuff lmaoo  
> instead of just reading), you can find the links below!
> 
> wattpad: beatricesnickets  
> tumblr: norawestaiiens


End file.
